


Big Titties Big Butt Too

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Derek Hale, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Large Breasts, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, feminsim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets turned into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Titties Big Butt Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I saw a kinda prompt thing from captain-snark on tumblr and I took it upon myself to write this. 
> 
> I still keep referring to Derek by male pronouns since he is not transgender if that makes sense. 
> 
> Sexual harassment is by a nasty perv who touches Derek without his consent.
> 
> Title from Only by Nicki Minaj.
> 
> First time I've written anything close to this. PLEASE comment/kudos.  
> Xx  
> T

When Stiles wakes up, he has five text messages from Derek.

From: D-Dog  
To: Your Number  
Come over. Now.

From: D-Dog  
To: Your Number  
Don't make me text you again. 

From: D-Dog  
To: Your Number  
My place now.

From: D-Dog  
To: Your Number  
Look, I need your help. Please come over.

From: D-Dog  
To: Your Number  
Never mind. 

Stiles is immediately awake.

From: Your Number  
To: D-Dog  
Just woke up. Be there in 15.

Stiles has been banging on the door for ten minutes when it finally swings open, causing Stiles to fall on his ass,  
"Dude what the-" He looks up and the person he's staring at sure isn't Derek. Because Derek is a male and whoever standing in front of him is so not male. 

She's got this long, brown wavy hair, tan face, huge boobs not even covered by a bra- seriously he can see the outline of her nipples and he's on his way to being hard.  
"Derek didn't tell me he had another sister." Stiles scrambles to his feet, holding out a hand, "I'm Stiles."  
"Stiles don't be an idiot. It's me."  
"Me who?"  
"Me, Derek."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Derek doesn't have breasts." 

Derek crosses his arms over his boobs- his boobs!!!!!!- how ridiculous is that sentence?- before realizing it's not going to work. He tries to cross them over his boobs, which also doesn't work. He settles for crossing them under his breasts, which of course just push them higher, and he can smell Stiles' precome.  
"God, are you always this easy?"  
"It can't be you. What happened? Why are you a girl? Or part girl at least? Do you have a vagina?" 

Derek sighs,  
"Stiles, stop it. I don't know how this happened, that's why I need your help."  
"So you just woke up like this?"  
"Yes." Derek grinds out.  
"Interesting."  
"Not really."  
"What the hell do you mean not really? Do you know what I'd be doing if I-"  
"Breaking your wrist."  
Stiles has the decency to blush, but nods.  
"Damn right, imagine how wet and tight, I mean I know how it is when I've got my fingers inside myself but that's totally different-"  
Derek let's out a little moan and feels a weird sensation down there, but shakes it off,  
"Stiles I don't really care about your private time right now. Just help me take care of this." 

Stiles follows Derek upstairs to his computer desk and they sit next to each other while Stiles looks through the online version of the beastiary. Derek's eyes are totally focused on the screen, he knows a little Latin, when he feels someone staring at him. He looks over at Stiles whose eyes are locked on his chest. Derek looks down and blushes when he realizes he's been leaning over so far, his boobs are practically falling out of his top, and Stiles can see a rosy pink nipple. 

Derek jerks up, covering his chest,  
"Shit. Sorry. Sorry." Stiles exclaims. "I didn't mean. It's just I don't get to hang out with girls very often and fuck- why don't you have a bra on?"  
"Oh yeah Stiles, let me go fucking grab one out of my dresser." Derek huffs.  
Stiles sighs,  
"Right. Um, I'll keep looking at this, if you could just-"  
"They're really that distracting?"  
Stiles looks down,  
"I'm sorry."  
Derek can smell his embarrassment and shame.  
"It's fine." And he does downstairs, but not before he hears Stiles mutter,  
"Only Derek Hale can look good any fucking gender he wants." 

It's been three days. Three days of nip slips and Stiles staring at him when he bends over or runs up or down the stairs. Stiles had been staying with him because he'd cast a protective mountain ash ring around the house. Derek did not need the pack stoping over and seeing him like this.  
He pretended he didn't hear Stiles jerking it off in the shower and then pretended he didn't finger his wet slit, flicking his clit and pinching his nipple thinking about Stiles fucking him, it was a win win. 

On the third day, while Derek is stretching on his tip toes to get something out of the cupboard, he hears Stiles drop the beastiary on the counter,  
"Okay that's enough. You need a fucking bra and underwear."  
"Stiles, no. That's unnecessary."  
"Its really not. Who knows how long you'll be like this, and you're driving me crazy."  
Derek sighs,  
"Alright. Let's go." 

They drive two towns over, and Derek zips one of Stiles' sweaters over him, since he is braless and all. They head into Victoria's Secret, which if he's going to be a girl, he's going to go all out. Stiles is going to go ask a woman to measure Derek when he spots underwear. He figures he'd need about a size large and he bends over to get it. He's rifling through the drawer of lacey panties when someone grabs his ass,  
"Hey-"  
It's a grubby looking guy and Derek forgets that he's now a woman,  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it babe." 

Derek's about two seconds from punching the guy in the face when suddenly Stiles is there,  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing touching my girlfriend like that you disgusting prick."  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
"Keep it up and I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."  
The guy just shakes his head, turns around and leaves and Stiles swears under his breath.  
"Are you okay?" He asks Derek.  
"I'm fine. If this is what it's like being a girl, it's not fun."  
Stiles frowns,  
"I know, I'm sorry. I won't leave you along again. Now let's get you measured." 

Stiles waits outside while the woman measures Derek, but he lets out a low whistle when the girl says he wears a 38D.  
"Do you need help finding some bras or can you do it?"  
"I'll do it, just, uh, come with me?" Derek asks sheepishly.  
"Of course."  
It takes Derek about twenty minutes to find a few things he likes, and then they head back to the fitting room. 

Stiles leans against the wall outside the room, playing on his phone when all of a sudden, Derek curses loudly, causing Stiles to drop his phone,  
"What? What?"  
"Ask me how much this fucking bra is. Ask me how goddamn much?" Derek is shouting now.  
"How much?"  
"Fifty six dollars. Fifty six motherfucking dollars. To hold my fucking tits in place so guys actually look me in the eye when they talk to me! Fifty six dollars! This is just insane. And I have to get something from here otherwise I'll never get laid, but if I buy a nice set from here and get assaulted it'll be my fault, but if I buy a nude bra from JcPenny I'll be a prude like I can't win. Being a girl is hard."  
Stiles makes soothing sounds,  
"I know it is." 

Once Derek calms down, he calls Stiles into the room.  
"What?" Stiles asks, slipping in.  
He is not prepared to see Derek in a real lace push-up bra and matching cheekie underwear.  
"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit."  
"How do you like it?" Derek asks, hands on his hips.  
"Oh my god." Stiles pushes Derek against the wall before leaning down and burying his face between Derek's breasts. He yanks the cups down and wastes no time sucking a pretty pink nipple into his mouth. Derek's head falls against the wall and he tangles his hands in Stiles' hair. 

He's wet almost instantly, always is because of Stiles and he grabs Stiles up to kiss him, pushing at his jeans,  
"Get these off. Fuck me fuck me fuck me!"  
He pulls off the underwear as Stoles kicks his jeans and boxers a bit down his legs. Stiles is already hard and Derek spreads his legs,  
"Do it." And then Stiles is picking him up, holding him against the wall and sliding inside him. 

It hurts a bit and Derek smells his own blood, but Stiles is muttering against his collarbone, kissing apologies and tweaking his nipple and Derek relaxes. Enjoys the feeling of Stiles stretching him wide. It doesn't last long- he thinks this is Stiles first time and he's so turned on and wet that he rubs at his clit with one hand and tweaks his nipple with the other as he falls apart on Stiles' dick. Stiles only lasts a bit longer before biting into his shoulder and shooting inside him. Derek closes his eyes and enjoys the ride. 

When Derek opens his eyes, Stiles stares at him wide,  
"You're back."  
"What?"  
"You're a guy."  
Derek looks down. No tits. No vagina. No come. Nothing for Stiles to stay for.  
They dress quietly, and Derek takes off the bra and picks the panties off up the floor- they're still damp.  
"I'll go buy these and you can sneak out." Stiles says.  
"Okay." Derek says softly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well look how this worked out, you didn't think I could change you back, but I did. Looks like a good hard dicking was all you needed."  
Derek rolls his eyes,  
"Shut up."  
"I just had my dick inside you, don't tell me to shut up."  
"So if I out my dick in you then I can tell you to shut up?"  
Stiles nods,  
"Exactly."  
Derek blushes and Stiles kisses him,  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the car in ten." and he takes the bra and panties and walks out.


End file.
